the beginning
by Rin Len Mirror Master
Summary: *ignore the ESAG yellow task* a fanfiction I did for a project, how the vocaloids got to be together! well it helped me get an A2 and was the star of the project, I think my teachers reccomend it ...


ESAG English yellow task

Rin's head was throbbing as she woke up next to her twin brother, Len. She was trying to remember what just happened. But, her memory went blank every time she thought she had something. She grumbled as she sat up, looking round. It was pitch black and she could only work out her brother's face, the brightest thing in the room. A smile spread across her face as she stared at him, she loved her brother greatly. Although it was forbidden to love her brother in such a way, she just didn't care at all. He knew of these forbidden feelings, they shared them alone, but only when their parents were fast asleep. If their parents were to find out then they would be separated for an eternity. Rin and Len couldn't bear this to happen, their world was them, and them only. They had no friends, just each other. They were together at birth and determined to stay together until the end. This stubbornness led to this undying taboo.

Rin sighed; she was starting to admire the neighbour, a blue haired man who always wore a coat and scarf. His name was Kaito Shion. Len noticed that she had a bit of a soft spot for Kaito and was determined that he wouldn't lose her to him. Len had always disliked Kaito, he was intelligent, yet he acted goofy and always stuffed his face with ice cream. Now Len had reasons to hate him, and so he did. What the twins didn't know was that Kaito was scheduled to be married to the teal haired girl that lives up the street. Both the twins liked her; she was always bright and wore her long, silky hair in twin tails. But, the twins didn't know how to make a friend so all they did was smile and wave when she did. Her name was Miku Hatsune; she loved leeks and fluffy things, especially kittens. She always wore similar clothes, t-shirts with no sleeves and a teal green tie, short skirts and knee high boots, all rimmed with teal. She also wore what the twins also wore – black sleeves separated from the top, with flashing lights that looked almost robotic.

In the morning the twins both woke at the same time, brushed almost symmetrically and went down for breakfast. This is where their differences are – Rin only eats oranges and hates bananas and Len loves bananas but definitely not oranges. After they had their breakfast they set out for town. If it was a weekday they would be going to school, which Rin hated but Len always managed to drag her along, putting up with her hissing and screaming. Rin stopped by a signpost, advertising a band. 'Vocaloid' the band was named. Rin and Len looked at each other; they loved music more than anything. Rin and Len read the rest aloud. "Band auditions from 9:00 – 10:00am at the grand hall" they both said, then rushing off to get there fast. They got the bus tickets and were waiting in the train impatiently. Their town was so big that in order to get to the centre from the outskirts it would take at least half an hour. The only way to get to the grand hall was by train, to make sure money was made though the trains, otherwise everybody would use cars.

When they arrived they were shocked to find only two other people waiting. These two were Kaito and Miku, who also seemed lost. They were all puzzled of why only they came; surely there would be hundreds of thousands. They were about to turn and leave when a loud voice filled the room. They all turned to see a tall, slim pink haired woman standing at the microphone. She beckoned them all forwards, although her motion was hard to see from the other end of the hall. "COME OVER HERE!" the enthusiastic woman screeched into the microphone. "RUN FAST, STRETCH YOUR LEGS!" she was laughing now, obviously finding herself hilarious. The four of them traipsed over to the woman, shocked at how crazy she seemed to be. She looked as if she was dancing with excitement.

The woman seemed to be getting impatient as they slowly plodded along, almost scared of her. When the four were in front of the stage she bent down and whisked Miku up on to the stage, making Rin and Len back away. "Right, my name is Luka Megurine and I want you to be my band!" she said, gazing into Miku's eyes. Rin stepped forwards with a cocky voice saying "what are you willing to pay us?" … Len face palmed, staring at his sister unbelievingly. Trust her to ask about money first thing. Luka looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Pay? Didn't you read the small print?" she tutted, shaking her head. Rin backed down with a little embarrassment. All eyes turned on Kaito as he spoke "I would like to back this young lady up by reminding that the small print was easily miss able, especially to eager eyes like all four of us." He declared, standing tall. Len spat, he hated it when Kaito acted so big, but Rin was staring at him with shining eyes.

After a short while of silence Luka finally made a motion by brushing Miku's hair off her face. Miku was obviously disturbed as she kept on trying to break free from Luka's grasp. Rin climbed onto the stage, poking Luka. "Hey, weird pedo lady, why are we the only ones here?" she chimed in an annoying tone. Len started to climb up onto the stage to stop her sister from doing something stupid as Luka jerked her head. "pedo lady you say...? I'm not... your all just here because your ambitions led you to see the posters, and you came here." Luka rambled, trying not to sound angry.


End file.
